Always Win
by Gelly-MacANDChibiJojo
Summary: Sora's voice begins to break and he refuses to talk untill it's "fixed" and drives Donald and Goofy to near insanity. Story better then summary. Oneshot. R&R.


**Hey! Gelly-mac here!**

**This is just a short one shot to amuse myself. And, hopefully, you! I got board one day and decided to write this. Don't know why, I just did. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

"Come _on_, Sora!" A voice broke through the small grouping of trees, whining in pure and utter annoyance. "You have to talk again _eventually_!"

"Muh-_uhh_! A muffled groan followed, forced through tightly closed lips in what should be a taunting "Na-uh!".

"Please?"

"Mm-mm!"

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Mm!"

"Come on, just one word?"

He shook his head.

"Just one little word,"

Sora lifted his chin up toward the leaves above them and kept his eyelids closed, hiding his bright blue coloured orbs from the pleading—and slightly crabbed—eyes of his two friends, who had teased and joked and laughed and bantered and hacked and drove Sora straight into a meager, cramped up little ball of a pathetic excise for a forest. It only stretched around in a three meter radius for crying out loud! But it was a hiding place, of a sort—and he'd take it!

Sora refused to even enforce the slightest millimetre of air between his top and bottom lips—that were, at this point, held together so tight they were beginning to be drained of whatever colour they had in the first place—and let Donald and Goofy win.

The two comrades in arms shared a glance of pure annoyance, not believing that their 14 year old friend who had, just barely a few hours ago, pretty much saved the worlds from from near destruction; the Keyblades' Chosen One, the person who was featured in children's stories that parents used to tell their kids to get them to go to sleep, the one who was supposed to grow up to be—or already be—the most strongest of worriers of them all, had just slumped down on the teal grass in front of then, legs and arms crossed, lips and eyes shut tight, and was acting like a five year old.

Sora grinned in spite of himself. Yes, he was being stubborn. Yes, he was being childish. Yes, he was being bratty.

Yes, he didn't care.

At the sound of Donald and Goofy's groans, Sora finally allowed himself to peel one eye—only one!—open to stare challengingly at the two people that would go to the ends of the universe with him. Also the two people he was pissing off like hell!

Sora widened his tight-lip grin and squeaked something that sounded like "make me".

"You are being REDICULOUS!!" Donald exploded and panted heavily as his face turned a deep crimson and a vein was throbbing at his temple, only to have his anger increased like gas over an open flame when Sora opened the other eye and hummed an easily decipherable "I know you are but what am I?". At this particular point it was safe to say that Donald's ears were steaming like King Mickey's old steam boat. Donald then blew off into a string of an incomprehensible howl, not stopping to listen or take notice of Goofy's many attempts to calm to shrieking duck down—even though he felt he wasn't too far off from Donald either.

Sora only watched in humour, enjoying the one time the wizard and knight can't get whatever they want out of him.

Donald had managed to clam enough to stop screaming like the fluffy version of the melting Wicked Witch of the West, although his breathing was still sharp and face still red. Sora looked up at them again. Guessing what they were about to ask, he immediately snapped his eyes shut again and shook his head in two sharp jerks, throwing out another "Mm-mmm!" just for the heck of it.

Sensing nothing good could come out of Donald's mouth at the current moment, Goofy took the opportunity to step back in. "Gawrsh, Sora. If you refuse to talk then how are we s'posed to know when your voice is finally finished breaking?"

Sora glared up at Goofy. Inside Sora really hated having to be so harsh to the oversized canine who always was happy and chirpy and always more then kind to him—_but he deserved it! _

Balling his fists and preparing for the worst thing that will make his seem so young and obstinate, he knew that Donald and Goofy would really—and I mean _really—_wonder if the king had made a mistake and Sora was not truly worthy of his newly given title. Rolling his eyes, Sora brought his gloved hands up beside his head and pressed his thumbs to his temples. Finally allowing his lips to part and colour to return to them, Sora quickly slid his tongue out to as far as it would allow, squeezed his eyes shut and wagged his fingers around so that they hit the parts of his chocolate spikes that stuck out.

At first the two simply stared in wonder, considering all the things that Sora knew they would and simultaneously lowering his status to a four year old.

All three had different reactions. Sora felt slightly guilty and ashamed of his behaviour, Goofy was a mixture of shook, annoyance and hurt, and Donald seemed to go redder still as the steam began fuming out of his nose as well as ears. Sora was pretty sure he heard a kettle go off.

The duck balled his feathery fists and began marching forward. "That's it! If the Heartless don't end up finishing him off then _I will!!_" Luckily Goofy had managed to secure the duck in a tight grasp before Donald could lunge himself at Sora and tear the boy's big, taunting blue eyes right out of their sockets. Sora beamed then, flashing the dog and duck his signature bright, toothy smile. Somehow, this seemed to infuriate the two more then anything else he had done. They knew they were loosing, and so, they had to think fast. Eventually Goofy just acted on impulse and realised the wild beast in his arms.

Donald, as the knight had expected, lunged straight for Sora's eyes. The boy winced in shock, not thinking that Goofy would have let go, and brought his arms up in attempt to shield himself and to push Donald away at the same time. Sora whined and Donald screamed in fury, giving in and letting Sora push him away.

Donald huffed and made a great attempt to soften his voice to at least somewhere _near _a reasoning tone. "Sora. Please speak to us so that we can see if your voice is better now."

Sora tapped his chin and pretended to think. After some time he turned back to the two and smiled brightly again, shaking his head and threw out something that sounded like a quick and simple "no.".

Goofy and Donald groaned. "Come on, Sora. What, do we have to force it out of you?"

Sora raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Because we will," Donald taunted, the friendly and teasing tone finally returning to his croaky voice at long last. "You know we will, Sora, so you may as well put yourself out of your misery now."

Sora shook his head cockily. The two grown ups sighed and turned to each other in a huddle, whispering something that they thought Sora couldn't hear. The boy then had to resist the urge to throw out an "I can still hear you", and shook his head against it. Because that would be talking. And that would be falling right into their trap. And that would be loosing: and he was _not_ going to loose!

When the two evil masterminds had finished mapping out their diabolical plan, they turned back around thinking that it could never fail. "Ok, Sora, we didn't wanna have to do this but you leave us nnnn.... Hey, where'd he go?!"

Donald yelled before he and Goofy burst out of the trees and onto the large and open grass, finally spotting Sora bolting across the green and leaping over the grey gravel live he was involved in a one man sprinting race. The two's eyes went wide and jaws went slack, dropping all the way to the floor before they regained their composure and broke off just as fast over him. As Goofy ran along side his wizard friend, he almost had his ear drums broken when Donald screamed out "SORRRA!!!! GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" loud enough that he was quite sure that the next five worlds over could hear him.

Meters in front of them, Sora laughed quietly to himself at Donald, knowing that he would just have to keep this up for another five minutes or so before the two will begin to tire of trying to match his speed and collapse on the ground. And Sora felt he could do it, too. He wasn't even close to tired yet and was prepared to run Donald and Goofy through numerous obstacles.

Although, what he wasn't prepared for was for a strong beam of lightning to struck the ground just centimetres from where his foot was just seconds ago. The blow from the bolt sent Sora propelling forward without his approval and land face first in the prickly grass, too filled with shock and pain to get back to his feet. Before he knew it, Sora was being rolled over on to his back as Donald and Goofy climbed on top of the poor boy, latching onto his arms and feet so that he could get up or move very much.

Sora glared up at the smug duck on his chest. "Now, now, Sora." Donald cooed. "Be a good boy, now."

Sora growled at the feathery puff ball and made to summon his Keyblade, only to have Goofy grab his hand in a tight grasp to that he couldn't bring the weapon that would cut them to ribbons out.

Donald tried one more time, "Pleeeaase?"

Sora growled again. Goofy sighed, "Fine. Have it your way. Ready, Donald?"

"Ready!"

The two lifted their hands up in the air and wagged them around, watching in amusement when Sora's expression turned into one of fear, before lunging at the area just above his navel and spraying their fingers all over his stomach and to the sides of his waist. Sora squinted his eyes and bared his teeth, his face flushing as he tried to control himself. Sora darted his head from side to side, trying to wiggle away from the two tickling maniacs with no prevail. Donald and Goofy laughed at him, knowing it was only a matter of time before their little friend would cave, and watched as Sora tried so hard not to loose it. At this point it the aching in his abdominal was becoming too much to bare and it felt as though his lungs were on fire, as he knew that he could take a breath without opening his mouth and giving in. Donald and Goofy shared a short glance before Goofy sat on Sora's wild kicking legs and Donald on his thrashing arms and increased the pressure of their torture and began to count down the seconds in which he would cave: _...five...four...three...two...one..._

As on cue, Sora's mouth burst open and he cried out. "A-_aah_! Ok, stop it!" Sora managed, his voice rising somewhere in the middle. Donald and Goofy immediately withdrew their hands and tried frantically to hold back laughter. Sora's eyes widened as he clamped both hands tightly over his mouth, and stared up at the smirking animals still sitting on his chest.

Sora growled at them. "It's not fun_ny_!"

That did it.

Donald and Goofy both fell backward in a fit of hysterics, finally climbing off the crushed boy and allowing him to regain his feet. The hardness in Sora's expression didn't lessen one bit when he folded his arms tightly across his chest and sent his two—so called—friends a death glare that they would have seen if they weren't rolling around on the ground. "Ah—I—I guess—we were—w wrong, D Donald!" Goofy just managed between howls.

"Y—yeah! Hi—his voice isn't quite—ready—ye-yet!" Donald laughed even louder.

Sora took a deep breath. "You done?" He asked coldly.

They both held up one finger and spoke simultaneously, "Not quite." before breaking off into a new serries of howls and giggles. Twenty minutes later, by Sora's count, Donald and Goofy were a panting mess at his feet, clutching their stomachs and their eyes sewn shut, just regaining themselves after the longest laughing fit in the history of laughing fists. Taking one last needed breath, the two animals peeled themselves off the grass and dusting themselves off before turning back to Sora, who's foot was thumping impatiently on the ground, waiting for an answer to the question he had asked at least ten times now.

"_Now_ we're done."

Sora rolled his eyes and began retreating back to the endless road. He didn't get very far before he was stopped in his tracks by Donald and Goofy who had just jumped out in front of him. "Gee, Sora. We're sorry for laughing. We really are. We won't do it again. Promise."

Sora hesitated. "How can I be_liev_e you?" Sora closed his eyes and exhaled, angry with his own voice. Donald and Goofy turned away, curling their lips and holding back laughter. Sora threw his hands up in the air.

"You s_ee_!" He face palmed himself.

Goofy snickered a bit before turning back to the pouting boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothin' to be ashamed of, Sora. It's just a part of growin' up."

Sora groaned. "Ugh. Please. I don't need to hear that talk coming from you, _Goofy_." He threw his arms up in frustration and Donald and Goofy chuckled.

"You see! How can I talk to you when you're gonna laugh at every thing I _say?!_" Sora groaned and finally gave in. "How long is this g_onn_a last?"

"Well," Goofy began. "every boy's voice takes a different amount of time to finally break."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed. "But it c_ould_—" Sora broke off and cleared his throat before trying again in a tone of voice that was much too deep, "But it could last forever."

Donald snickered. "Not forever, Sora. Silly. Just maybe a couple of days, at the minimum."

Sora took a deep and frustrated breath. He knew for a fact that the rest of this week wasn't going to be easy for him. Suddenly, Goofy's outcry tore Sora from his thoughts and he snapped his head up at the speed of lightning, following where Goofy's finger was pointed at a caramel coloured dog in the distance that was wagging his tale at them and shaking his head which had an ivory sash interior to his mouth. Without another word, the three took off toward the happy and playful canine in the distance, which, as they expected, took off as soon as they even twitched forward.

"Oh, and, Sora," Donald spoke as they continued to sprint along the endless road. "We _always_ win."

**

* * *

**

It always puzzled me how in "Chain Of Memories" Sora had his KHII voice with his KHI body (it kinds freaked me out a little, to be honest), so I therefore came up with this fic about Sora's voice finally breaking when the three of them were travelling along that road (if it even has a name, I don't know it).

**Even though I only have Kingdom Hearts II and not the first game, I know enough from friends, Youtube and to have a pretty good idea of everything that happened. ^^**

**I enjoyed writing this (and I hope you enjoyed reading it) and enjoyed writing that childish and stubborn part of Sora, even though in the end he kinda came out more bratty then I had originally intended. But hey, I just thought that Donald and Goofy laughing and making fun of him would do that. ^-^**

**I also tried to make it somewhat comedic, but I think I failed miserably. I don't know, what do you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review. **

**0000**

**0 0**

**0 **


End file.
